Recent developments in tilling systems include the development of a improved subsoil fracture system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,912, dated Oct. 18, 1983. This system known commercially by the trademark Paraplow is comprised of a plurality of blades mounted to fractures the soil at approximately a foot and a half under ground at an angle of 45.degree. to loosen the soil and assist water movement while leaving the surface virtually undisturbed. One of the purposes of this invention is to overcome major causes of soil compaction and hard pan pressure from heavy tractors and farm equipment. While this system is effective it does not minimize the problem as it generally takes as many as four passes for tilling and planting a field. These operations involve tilling the soil first, then making passes to apply fertilizer, herbacide, insecticide and anhydrous ammonia in addition to drawing a planter across the field to plant the seed. There are multi-function planters available such as those from John Deere, Model 7000 and such which do provide several operations in one pass. However, none of these devices permit a total one pass planting system. It would be advantageous in reducing the cost of fuel, equipment operating hours, labor hours as well as reducing compaction from heavy tractor equipment if a single pass could accomplish the tilling and planting.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a single pass fracture tilling and planting system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single pass planting system having a unique hydraulically controlled hitch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a single pass planting system having a unique hitch to assure proper row tracking even while planting on contours.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single pass planting system having a subsoil fracture tiller.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a single pass planting system including means for simultaneously applying anhydrous ammonia with tilling.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one pass planting system having unique hitch which can draw a variety of commercially marketed planters.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single pass planting system which simultaneously tills by fracturing the subsoil, applies fertilizer, herbacide, insecticide and seed in a single pass.